Interesting
by The Genius Mage
Summary: “This is so dumb. Are you dragging me here to make fun of me?” Xion grumbled.“Yes. I am." He replied happily. AxelxXion.


Interesting

_**Woo I have some huge inspirations for Axel and Xion fictions. More in the future!**_

_*******_

"Where are we?" Xion complained, emerging from the Dark Portal that had just opened.

Axel smirked, sitting down. "Try to figure it out."

Her shriek was predictable.

"Eek! Why am I a kitten?!"

Axel snorted, raising his tail. "You're not a kitten! You're a lion! _I'm _a wild dog." He walked around proudly, wiggling his big ears until she snickered.

Xion was a dark black lion cub, her ears flat, her eyes lowered. "I'm _not _fighting Heartless like this." She flattened herself to the ground. Axel was a dog like creature with large, round ears and darkish, red fur.

"Why? You told me you were bored with the regular Heartless fighting; now we're animals in the Pride Lands! Isn't this fun?" He nudged her to her feet. "Roxas and I have been here before. Get going!" He shoved her to her paws, and she stumbled forward, tripping over her feet.

"This is _not _fun." Xion grumbled, padding forward, trying to walk.

"Wait 'till we get to Atlantica, you can see me shirtless." He laughed, easily outdistancing her as she dove forward in a vain attempt to shut him up.

"This is _so _dumb. Are you dragging me here to make fun of me?" Xion grumbled.

"Yes. I am. Atlantica next, then Halloweentown. Isn't that fun?"

Axel shoved her over, bounding away again as Xion struggled to her feet.

"I'm going to kill you!" She threatened, laughing despite herself.

"How? You can't catch me!"

Even though she complained the whole time, Xion was soon enjoying herself, chasing Axel across the Pride Lands, careful to stay away from the Graveyard, of course.

Getting ripped apart by hyenas wasn't fun.

***

Atlantica was wet, but the water was warm. You know, like the water in the tropics or something.

Xion covered her face, blushing furiously, not lifting her head.

"Now what?" Axel asked, amused. "It's not that bad."

"Yes, it is! I'm not looking at anything until you get a shirt on!"

Axel sounded genuinely offended. "Wow, I'm that bad?"

"YES! Please!"

Axel had a shark tail, swimming around, watching Xion's facial expression.

"I don't get you, you get bored fighting Heartless, and I take you elsewhere, and all you do is complain!"

"Okay, fine." She peeked through her fingers, and then blushed hugely, covering her face again. Her entire face was red.

Axel gently pried her fingers from her face. "Try to have some fun, okay? You have no idea how much I had to kiss up to Xemnas to take you somewhere fun." He whispered.

She was still blushing, her entire face crimson. "Okay, okay. But I'm not singing in any lame musicals, nor am I kissing _underwater._ How are we even talking clearly anyway?"

Axel sighed, laughing. "If you start asking this much questions, I'll take you to Wonderland."

"God no." She grumbled, swimming around him.

"Happy?" Xion asked.

"No. I can't kiss you 'till we get to Halloweentown." He pouted.

***

Xion stared at her hands, and then felt her face.

"Why are my ears pointed?"

Axel waved his hands in her face. "Welcome to Halloweentown." He laughed. He had fangs, and an almost vampire like expression. He looked pretty startling. Xion saw her reflection in the guillotine; she looked like a vampire too.

"Wow. You know how to find some weird worlds."

Axel smiled, holding her in his arms. "Stop _complaining_. Loosen up! You looked like you needed some fun, since your nightmares are bothering you more."

Axel thought her eyes glinted oddly, but that was all he saw.

"Yeah…" She leaned into his chest, sighing. "Sorry, my temper is really short now."

Axel stroked her hair. "It's going to be okay, right?"

"I hope. I really do."

Axel touched her face gently, wiping away a stray tear. "It'll be okay, I'll help however I can."

"I know you will." She whispered, smiling.

Axel's green eyes twinkled, and then he kissed her. Xion was always internally grateful that Axel _never _used his tongue, (seriously, French kissing wasn't her thing). Regardless, he could kiss with such a fiery passion that sometimes Xion actually shivered…

This was strange, because his element was fire. Fire doesn't make you shiver.

She felt his fangs lightly prick her lip before he paused, grinning at her.

"Have you seen the others here? For example, Roxas was a vampire too…" He cocked his head to the side, oblivious to the fact that Xion was too stunned to hear, due to the kiss.

"Marluxia was a Grim Reaper I think…did you see Vexen the Evil Snowman?" He broke into laughter. "This place can make you look either stupid or cool, got it memorized? What do you think about me?"

"You're…" She smirked. "Hot. Not cool."

She jumped out of his grip, laughing, and Axel crossed his arms, grinning.

"I knew you wanted to see me shirtless-"

He got a face full of Blizzard magic, weak but still startling, her laughter ringing in his ears.

***

_**Not as good as the others, I think. Be sure to review!**_


End file.
